1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a device control method, and a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a remote control system has been known that includes a household electrical appliance installed at home, and a communication controller that is attached to the household electrical appliance, and to be connected with a public communication channel, to control the household electrical appliance at home from an outdoor communication terminal via the public communication channel (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
An electronic device, for example, a printer, a multifunction peripheral, or a projector may be connected with a network such as a LAN, to be controlled by a user using various terminals such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, and a tablet terminal, via the network.
However, if the user uses his/her own terminal, the terminal may not be permitted to be connected with the network or a LAN having the printer, the multifunction peripheral, or the projector connected. As such, there is a problem that a terminal used by a user may not be connected with a network having an electronic device connected, and in this case, the electronic device cannot be controlled via the network.